Tags
Tags provide a means for HabitRPG's players to keep their tasks organized. Many players use HabitRPG to help with a variety of different tasks, from creating a healthy lifestyle to managing large work projects. Using tags allows a player to filter their tasks based on category, cutting down clutter as they strive to reach their goals. Using Tags Using tags allows you to focus on only a select group of tasks at once. Click on the appropriate tag, and all the associated habits, dailies, to-dos, and rewards will be displayed. The rest will be hidden from view. For example, let's say you want to see what you need to do this morning. You click on the "morning" tag... ... and HabitRPG only displays items assigned to the "morning" tag. You can select multiple tags at a time, to show only those items that are assigned to all the selected tags. To see all your items again, click on the highlighted tags to deselect them and all your items will reappear. If you're missing items, first make sure to deselect all tags. To see what tags are assigned to an item, hover your mouse over an item's tag icon. At present, there is no way to 'exclude' tags from task view. Creating Tags To create tags of your own, open the Edit Tag toolbar by clicking the pencil icon next to your list of tags. From here you can create new tags, delete tags, and edit the names of your existing tags. To create a new tag, click on the textbox that reads "New Tag", enter your desired tag title, and click Add. Deleting Tags You can also delete tags from the Edit Tag toolbar. Click the pencil icon next to your tags, then click on the garbage can icon for the tag you want to delete. That tag will be deleted and removed from all associated tasks (this will not delete your tasks). Assigning Tags to Tasks HabitRPG offers you two methods to assign a tag to a given task: *Add a new task while the list is filtered. If you select the appropriate tags before creating either a Habit, Daily, To-Do or Reward, then HabitRPG automatically assigns them to your new item. *Edit an existing Habit, Daily, To-Do, or Reward. *#Click on the pencil icon of an item to start editing. *#Scroll down until you see the list of tags. *#Click on the checkbox next to the appropriate tag(s). *#When you assign the first tag, a tag icon appears next to the task name. *#To unassign a tag, click on the checkbox next to the appropriate tag. Challenge Tags When you accept a challenge, the habits, dailies, and to-dos of that challenge are added to your lists and a challenge-specific tag (indicated by a megaphone icon) appears with your existing tags. Challenge tasks and categories cannot be deleted individually. To clear these tasks, you will need to quit the entire challenge. (Note: This means forfeiting the reward as well. If you restart a challenge, you are no longer eligible to receive those gems.) When a challenge ends, or you quit the challenge, its tasks will stay and so will its tags. Removing the tasks either manually or automatically does not delete the tag and vice versa. Deleting a challenge tag does not remove you from the challenge. Ideas for Tags to Use Sample Tags suggests various strategies for using tags to make sorting and filtering your tasks easier and more productive. Category:Content Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Gameplay Category:Challenges